LOVELESS
LOVELESS es un libro de poemas en el mundo de Final Fantasy VII, y hace algunos cameos en toda la Compilación. El libro cobra mayor protagonismo en Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- en torno al que gira la mayoría de los diálogos de Genesis Rhapsodos. El libro habla de los "Dones de la Diosa" y tres hombres que tratarán de obtener dichos dones. Se especula con que la Diosa de la que hablan durante todo el poema se trata de Minerva. En los posters y anuncios que hay en Midgar puede verse siempre a la misma figura femenina y la inscripción "Open 6/25 6:00", y "18:00". Además se hizo una obra de teatro basada en el poema. En Crisis Core un correo del grupo de estudio de LOVELESS da a entender que los cantos favoritos son el II y el III, por sus representaciones, pero según los expertos, el verdadero valor de la obra reside en el canto IV. El mismo grupo de estudio envía a Zack otro correo diciendo que han reunido todas las teorías de Génesis sobre el último canto en un libro. Esta es su versión en inglés: Prologue When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end The goddess descends from the sky Wings of light and dark spread afar She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting Act I Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess We seek it thus, and take to the sky Ripples form on the water's surface The wandering soul knows no rest Act II There is no hate, only joy For you are beloved by the goddess Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul Pride is lost Wings stripped away, the end is nigh Act III My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow No matter where the winds may blow My friend, your desire Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return. Act IV My friend, the fates are cruel There are no dreams, no honor remains The arrow has left the bow of the goddess My soul, corrupted by vengeance Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey In my own salvation And your eternal slumber Legend shall speak Of sacrifice at world's end The wind sails over the water's surface Quietly, but surely Act V (made by Genesis) Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land To spare the sands, the seas, the skies I offer thee this silent sacrifice A continuación un intento de traducción: Prólogo: Cuando la guerra de las bestias trae el fin del mundo La diosa desciende de los cielos. Alas de luz y oscuridad se extienden a lo lejos. Ella nos guía hacia la felicidad; su regalo eterno. Canto I: Infinito en misterio, es el don de la diosa. Lo buscamos de esta forma, y hacia el cielo nos alzamos. Ondas se forman en la superficie del agua. El alma errante no conoce descanso. Canto II: No hay odio, solo felicidad. Porque tú eres amado por la diosa. Héroe de la mañana, sanador de mundos. Sueños del mañana, tiene el alma destrozada. El orgullo está perdido. Las alas, arrancadas; El final está cerca. Canto III: Amigo mío, ¿Vuelas lejos ahora? ¿A un mundo que nos aborrece a ti y a mi? Todo lo que te espera, es un mañana sombrío. No importa donde los vientos soplen. Amigo mío, tu deseo es la portadora de la vida, el don de la diosa. Aunque el mañana se halle vacío de promesas, nada podrá detener mi regreso. Canto IV: Amigo mío, los destinos son crueles. No hay sueños, ya no queda honor. La flecha ha dejado el arco de la diosa. Mi alma, corrompida por la venganza, ha aguantado el tormento, para encontrar el final del viaje. En mi propia salvación. Y en tu sueño eterno. La leyenda ha de hablar de sacrificio, en el fin del mundo. El viento sopla sobre la superficie del agua. En silencio, pero seguramente. Canto V (hecho por Génesis): Aunque el mañana se halle vacío de promesas, nada podrá detener mi regreso. Para convertirme en el rocío que calla la tierra. Para expandirme en las arenas, los mares, los cielos. Te ofrezco este silencioso sacrificio. Y a continuación, la traducción que muchos consideran oficial: Prólogo Cuando la guerra de las bestias provoque el fin del mundo, la diosa descenderá del cielo. Con sus alas de luz y oscuridad extendidas, nos guiará hacia la dicha y su don será eterno. Canto I El misterio infinito. Buscaron los tres hombres el don de la diosa. Mas sus destinos la guerra separó. Uno fue héroe, otro vagó por la tierra... El último, prisionero cayó. Pero a los tres unía su solemne juramento: buscar la respuesta juntos, una vez más. Canto II Aunque el reo escapa, con graves heridas carga. Mas su vida auxilia de patria rival. Comienza así la vida en retiro de ambos, que pareciera albergar promesas de eterna dicha. Pero tanto la felicidad creciera, como la culpa surgiere. Pesada carga, el pesar de promesas incumplidas. Canto III La guerra trae impasible la destrucción del mundo. El prisionero parte con su nuevo amor, ambos embarcados en un nuevo periplo. Le guía la esperanza de que el don le dará la dicha. También el juramento contraído con sus hermanos. Ninguna promesa compartieron los enamorados, pues en sus corazones sabían que se reencontrarían. Canto IV Mi amigo, los destinos son crueles No hay sueños, ningún resto del honor La flecha ha salido del arco de la diosa Mi alma, corrompida por la venganza aguantó el tormento, para encontrar el final del viaje En mi propia salvación Y su sueño eterno La leyenda hablará Del sacrificio en el extremo del mundo Las velas del viento sobre la superficie del agua Reservado, pero seguramente. Canto V (Escrito por Génesis) Aunque el día siguiente esté estéril de promesas Nada prevendrá mi vuelta Para hacer el rocío que apaga la tierra Para ahorrar las arenas, los mares, los cielos Te ofrezco este sacrificio silencioso. Al analizar todo esto, podemos decir que los tres hombres son Génesis (el que es atrapado), Sephirot (el que logra escapar), y Angeal (El que es convertido en héroe). Según como transcurre la historia, el primero es el héroe y la primera batalla es conta Angeal el cual muere como un héroe dejandole su legado a Zack, el segundo es el que se queda vagando por la tierra y la segunda batalla es contra Sephirot a pesar de la batalla contra Zack y Cloud consigue sobrevivir y queda vagando por el mundo y el tercero cae prisionero y el tercer combate es contra Génesis el cual cae derrotado contra Zack y acaba siendo prisionero en si mismo y porque se ve que dos hombres (Nero y Weiss) se lo llevan en un helicoptero. Según Génesis, él puede conocer el futuro gracias a Loveless. Versión copiada directamente del juego oficial en castellano Prologo Cuando la guerra de las bestias provoque el fin del mundo La diosa descenderá del cielo Con sus alas de luz y oscuridad extendidas nos guiara hacia la dicha y su don será eterno Canto I Buscaron los tres hombres el don de la diosa Mas sus destinos la guerra separó. Uno fue héroe, Otro vagó por la tierra... El último, prisionero cayó. Pero a los tres unía su solemne juramento: Buscar la respuesta juntos, una vez más. Mi alma corrompida por la venganza grandes tormentos ha soportado para hallar el final del viaje en mi propia salvación y tu eterno sueño Infinito en misterio es el don de la diosa. Buscamoslo y tras el hacia el cielo nos alzamos. Como ondas surgidas en el manto del agua, el alma errante sosiego nunca alcanza Amigo mio, tu deseo es aquello que otorga la vida. El don de la diosa. La leyenda hablará de sacrificio cuando el fin del mundo llegue. El viento navega sobre el manto del agua. Sin prisas pero con firmeza. Canto II Aunque el reo escape, con grandes heridas carga mas su vida auxiliada resulta por una mujer de patria rival. Comienza así la vida en retiro de ambos, que pareciera albergar promesas de eterna dicha. Pero tanto la felicidad creciera, como la culpa sugiere. Pesada carga, el pesar de promesas incumplidas. Sueños del mañana alberga la mancillada alma, perdido el orgullo, las alas quebrantadas..., próximo el fin. Canto III La guerra trae impasible la destrucción al mundo El prisionero parte con su nuevo amor, ambos embarcados en un nuevo periplo. Le guía la esperanza de que el don le dará la dicha. También el juramento contraído con sus hermanos. Ninguna promesa compartieron los enamorados, pues en sus corazones saben que se reencontrarían. No dudes... Volveré a ti. Igual da que no prometas esperarme. Volveré sabiendo que allí estarás. Canto IV Amigo mio, cuan despiadados son los destinos. No hay sueños, tampoco queda honor. La flecha ya salió del arco de la diosa. No hay rencor, tan solo dicha. Pues en ti recae el amor de la diosa. Héroe de la aurora. Sanador de los mundos. Amigo mio,¿Acaso alzas ahora el vuelo? Rumbo a un mundo que nos aborrece a ambos? Tan solo un amargo mañana te aguarda, sin siquiera impostar que aires pudiesen soplar Canto V (Canto final) Si bien el mañana yermo de promesas se halle, nada habrá capaz de impedir mi venida. Para ser el rocío que sacie la tierra. Para que las arenas, los mares y los cielos se salven. Te ofrezco este sacrificio silente. de:LOVELESS en:LOVELESS ru:LOVELESS Categoría:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Categoría:Arreglar